Secrets
by Ash N Brock
Summary: Ash has a secret. He doesn't know *what* though.What's Ash's secret? Is the TR ordeal really over? Gary goes one step too far, now what could happen when *he* finds out?R&R*Updated*
1. The New Rockets

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat: DO NOT own Pokemon in any form, I mean, come on, do you really think so?  
  
  
OK This is my first fic so please be nice!! I hope I can upload this quickly, that's if people actually LIKE my story!!  
  
Chapter 1: Butch and Cassidy's Intervening   
  
"Can I have your Pokeballs please?" Asked Nurse Joy kindly  
"Here you go."  
"Uh, Miss, did you know your are so beautiful to me? Sooooo beautiful so that I can ask you for dinn-"   
"Alright Brock, you don't want to scare away Nurse Joy. Jeez! Won't you EVER give up?!"  
Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu had arrived at Goldenrod City's Pokemon centre after Ash had won a tough battle. All his pokemon had needed rejuvenating except Pikachu who had beaten his opponent without damage done to him.  
"Brock and girls just DON'T mix do they Pikachu?" joked Ash  
"Pika ka chu chupika pikapi!"  
"Yeah, you got that right!" Pikachu bounded up onto Ash's shoulder and settled comfortably on Ash's cap.  
"Aww, Pikachu!" he smiled  
Misty leaned over to Brock while watching the pair play around "Err, Brock?  
"Yeah?"  
"How does Ash know what Pikachu is saying or what his other Pokemon say?"  
"I don't know...even I don't know what MY Pokemon say and I've had them longer."  
Nurse Joy's call to the group broke Brock's train of thought as she said the rejuvenation would take around about a day.  
"Thank you Nurse Joy... is there anyway I can repay you? Maybe with a ki-" Brock's girl mode kicked in but kicked out when Misty interrupted with her mallet. "Come on Brock, go drool over something else."  
"Err, is there anywhere we can go to kill some time, Nurse?" Inquired Ash.  
"There is a lovely scenic route just down from here. Nobody really goes there, so it will be really peaceful. Also there are two ways you can go on from that route. The left way leads deeper into the forest whilst the right hand one takes you to a wonderful lake."  
"Thanks Nurse Joy"  
Suddenly Brock ran up to Nurse Joy, out of the hitting span of Misty's mallet.  
"Would you be so kind pretty lady to heal my Pokemon with your healing hands?"  
Nurse Joy looked at him with utter confusion before answering a stuttered "Yes." After Brock gave Nurse Joy his Pokeballs Misty decided that her water Pokemon needed a good rest and also handed her Pokemon in.  
"Have a good time!" Nurse Joy called after them as they exited the Pokemon Centre.  
  
"Hey, isn't this nice Pikachu!" They walked along the path enjoying the beautiful scenery "There'll be lots if Pokemon here, won't there Pikachu?" Ash continued "And we'll catch 'em all!" He ended Joyfully.  
"Ka Chu! Pikapi kachu pi, pi Chu ka!"  
"Good idea Pikachu! Last one there to the fork in the road is a rotten egg!" At that Ash and Pikachu bolted off a top speed, Pikachu sometimes cheating by using agility.  
"Hey wait for us!" Brock and Misty called, while running after them!  
  
"Pikachu, I'm going to win!" Ash teased.  
" Pi ka Pi chu kachu, Pikapi...Pika...CHUUU!!!"   
"AAAAAAHHH!!! .... You could have warned me...you were going to use...thunder shock...Pikachu!"  
"Chaaa!" Pikachu held up his victory sign as Ash fell over!  
  
Brock and Misty came later, out of breath and about to collapse with exhaustion.  
"You ... could have... waited for...us!" Misty panted   
"Err...Yeah!"  
"Kachu!"  
  
After 10 minutes of panting and lying around and Misty looked at the two paths they could follow and decided the she wanted to go down the route with the lake.  
" No way!" Said Ash "Lets go down that route..."  
  
"YOU won't be going anywhere."  
"That's right."  
"Huh who's that?" Asked Ash.  
  
Two figures calmly came out of the shadows of a bush.  
  
"To infect he world with devastation."  
"To spite all peoples within our nation."  
"To pronounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above"  
"Cassidy!"  
"Butch!"  
"Team Rocket fight at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight"  
"RATICATE!"  
  
The first thing that Ash and Pikachu realised was their uniform. It now was totally black except for a blood red R and A. Cassidy had taken her hair from the two pony tails to it's full length at her back.  
  
"What do YOU want!" demanded Ash.  
"Well I thought you of all people would have known that." Cassidy spitefully said  
"Known what?" Ash asked, genuinely confused.  
"Cut to the chase-" Interrupted Butch "We want to know your little secret... GO! Meganium!"  
The Grass-type Pokemon materialised in front of Ash and glared angrily at Ash.  
"WE WANT TO KNOW YOUR SECRET...OR YOU GET IT!!" Shouted Butch pointing forcefully at his Meganium. The grass-type prepared for an order...  
"We'll get it from you ONE way or another..."  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? This is my first fic. So be nice when you read and review! Any ideas, e-mails containing ideas will be much appreciated-I've got a few ideas but nothing 'solid' at the moment!!  
  
Sayanara!  
  
Ash N Brock  
  
  
  
  



	2. What's Happening?

Disclaimer: You know how it goes...I DO NOT POKEMON!!!  
  
Wow! Thanks for those reviews! I really appreciate them!! To Shadow, thanks for letting me borrow your story! To all those who reviewed: I never though I'd get a review that was good...so thanks (I hope I can keep it up!!)In this chapter there is a bit of violence (Which is why I rated it R!) so tell me if I hit the mark in describing the violent bits!  
  
  
".... OR YOU GET IT!!" Butch screamed  
"What secret? THE HELL TO WHAT SECRET!!" Ash demanded.  
Butch elaborated, knowing he'll get the 'secret' the hard way. " Well, for one thing you can talk to Pokemon, ever wondered why the helicopter crashed, the one at Shamoutee, the one with your mother in... apart from the reason of the storm... WE did it, tried to shoot down the 'copter. We were following you so we want to know why you were the chosen one, why you survive the most dangerous of stunts! Any more questions? No? Well let's get on with it."  
"You won't do this!" Shouted Misty  
"Raticate...tie the two excess people up-they're annoying me, Pokeball Go! Quilava stop the boy from interfering ... and keep the rat busy, after that into your Pokeball..."  
"RATICATE!!"   
"QUIL!!"  
Soon, Brock and Misty, even though they struggled were soon tied up and sitting on the grass and Pikachu panting, half worn out on the ground next to them.  
  
"Now we've got them all 'tied up'," Butch continued "We don't need those other brats...Meganium...solar beam."  
"WAIT!!" Shouted Ash as Meganium charged for the attack, "You wouldn't attack Misty, Brock and Pikachu without a battle..."  
Butch thought for a second " No." but then he continued "Attack them anyway! RATICATE HYPERFANG!!"  
Ash ran as fast as he could to Brock and Misty. As his back was to Butch and Cassidy, Butch used this to his advantage. "Good distraction Raticate. MEGANIUM, RAZOR LEAF!"   
  
Ash screamed in pain as three double-edged razor leafs sliced across his back that left three deep gouge marks. Angrily, Ash turned round to face Butch and Cassidy. Their faces smirking at their small victory against Ash. "Want some more?" Cassidy gloated. Three more razor leafs headed for Ash and left deep cut marks along his arms causing him to fall over in pain. Blood trickled down from his arms and back, staining his T-shirt, jeans and grass as he lay there in shock.  
  
Misty couldn't take this anymore, Ash couldn't hold up to this type of torture! He couldn't! Misty watched in dismay as Ash collapsed to the ground after the second round of razor leafs. His back was a bloody mess and it looked like he was having trouble standing up. Misty had tried to call Butch; to make him stop but her voice wasn't working! Brock had been the one shouting encouragement to Ash and harsh words to Butch.  
  
"Come on...give us your secret!" Butch demanded getting angrier by the minute. Ash, lying on the ground didn't answer just lay there and glared in frustration at Butch. " MEGANIUM, USE YOUR VINE WHIP!" Meganium complied by furiously whipping Ash leaving red raw slash marks across his back and arms. Ash jerked and shouted in pain at every whip until Butch commanded his grass-type to hold him in the air with his vines... tight.  
  
Meganium held Ash tight in the air, about 9 feet up squeezing harder every second.   
  
Misty watched in utter horror at her friend being hauled into the air by that...that Pokemon. Ash was having trouble breathing very quickly as the Meganium squeezed the life from him.   
  
Helplessly, Brock watched as Ash stopped the weak struggling that he was causing and just hung there, limp. How could they do this? I couldn't even save him! Now he's gone... Brock thought as he looked at Ash, Pikachu looked in as much dismay as Brock and Misty.   
  
The silence was dreadful as Misty, Brock and Pikachu watched the limp Ash hang by...Suddenly his body tensed and his eyes abruptly flickered open. Purple sparks started to fly off in different directions from where the Meganium was holding Ash with her vine whip. Team Rocket was speechless "How...how..?" The purple sparks increased as the Meganium started to shake violently, more and more. The purple sparks were practically everywhere before Butch's Meganium fell to the ground twitching and purple sparks emitting from along it's body while Ash crashed to the ground before painfully getting up again.   
  
Ash looked at the twitching Meganium, before Butch recalled it, he couldn't understand it, Did I do this? All I felt was energy...and I needed to get rid of so I pushed it out...to the Meganium? No..? Could it have been me? Maybe Butch was right about that 'secret' he was accusing me of but...I don't remember any secret...  
"Impossible!" Butch exclaimed, in awe but also in sheer frustration, "How did you do that? I KNEW YOU HAD A SECRET... THAT POWER...TELL ME ABOUT IT!!"   
"Even if I knew, why would I tell you?"  
"Aaargh!! Houndoom! GO AND DO SOMETHING TO HIM!"  
Butch threw the Pokeball at Ash from which came Butch's Houndoom. As soon as Houndoom was out of his Pokeball he immediately started charging at his target.  
  
Ash shouted in pain as the Pokemon hit full force in his stomach, which then sent him flying into the ground. The cracking of bones echoed through the area as he broke two ribs.  
"ASH!"  
"PIKAPI!!"  
  
Ash struggled to fight the blackness that was overcoming him and the excruciating pain that he was experiencing, before the blackness won...   
  
"How could you?" Misty said fearfully.  
"He'd done NOTHING to hurt YOU!" Brock exploded.  
"Pika pi Chaaa, Pikapi ka pi Chu pikapi..." Pikachu cried softly through tears.  
"Pity, the brat could've translated what the rat was saying." Cassidy said uncaringly.  
"Oh well, GO! Tyranitar" Misty, Brock and Pikachu stared terrified at the dark-type Pokemon as it got ready for Butch's orders. "Pika...CHUUUU!!!" Pikachu's Zap cannon attack didn't even phase the Pokemon. "Pika...CHUU...CHUU...CHUUUUUU!!"  
"Pikachu, don't do that, you don't want to lose your energy...Ash wouldn't want that..." Misty said softly  
"Pikapi..."   
"Enough fooling around!" Cassidy shouted "Tyranitar, body slam..."   
The ground shook as the enormous Pokemon charged towards them...  
  
  
  
  
HA! Aren't I evil! Sorry to the person who sent me an e-mail saying they wanted Ash's secret revealed in this chapter. And did that same person ask what gender I am? I'm a 13-year-old-girl!   
New hints in the next chapter. Reviews are much appreciated!  



	3. Death Or is it? Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...yada, yada!  
  
  
"Wake up."  
Huh?  
"Wake up."  
He opened his eyes and looked around. What kind of place is this? He thought. All he could see as he looked around was blackness, pure blackness.  
"You still have things to accomplish." The voice sounded.  
"What?"  
"You must help your friends and find your destiny" The voice continued. I can save my... friends? Maybe I can... The boy thought. A tiny pinprick of light started to glimmer far away in the blackness upon blackness. He noticed this tried to move towards the light but he wasn't moving, like he was stuck down on the ground... but there was no ground. "Who are you?" He shouted boldly yet cautiously to the bright light.  
"Hope."   
With hope with me, no matter where I am, I can always beat all odds. The boy thought with triumph and hope.  
"You have already started your destiny" The bright light finished before the light exploded all around him consuming all the darkness and pain.  
  
  
Ash awoke with a jolt, breathing heavily. He felt like all his pain and sorrow had been lifted from him. Maybe he should see that light every day! What did the light mean by destiny? He wondered. This lasted a short time until he saw Butch release his Tyranitar and charge towards his friends and Pikachu, shaking the ground with every step as he made his way to Brock, Misty and Pikachu.  
Swiftly and angrily Ash got up. Turning sharply to face the Tyranitar, he ran at full speed before slamming into the Tyranitar. The Pokemon, not expecting this was sent crashing into a tree before looking angrily at the cause of his discomfort. 'It... It was the boy... the one Master's Houndoom killed!'  
  
"WHAT!! I killed you!" Butch stood there, in shock, not believing what was standing before him.  
"Obviously I'm harder to kill than you anticipated." Ash snarled, not taking anymore crap from the two stupid people who had tried to kill his friends. He was going to defend Misty, Brock and Pikachu to the very end. He was going to fight till he died... again.  
  
"Tyranitar, smash him into the ground!" Butch shouted. Ash started to speed up forward as the Tyranitar started to run forward to intersect Ash with a headbash and stomp attack. To the Pokemon's surprise Ash just started to speed up faster. As they came closer, just as Tyranitar was about to send Ash to kingdomcome, Ash jumped high into the air and using the Tyranitar's momentum against him used a spin kick to hit the Tyranitar's chest and jaw. He landed safely beyond the Tyranitar and continued his high-speed course to Butch and Cassidy.  
Out of fear Butch commanded the dark-type pokemon to Ancient Power Ash. As Ash leapt into the air at the cowering duo the Pokemon, true to its Master Ancient Powered him. Ash was sent flying in to a nearby tree. A sickening crunch echoed through the forest as dust erupted from the dusty ground.   
The first thing Butch and Cassidy noticed when the dust cleared was that the crunch was a tree falling over from the force of the Pokemon's attack. The second thing that Butch noticed was Ash kneeling where a dent in the felled tree was and looking angrily at him while wiping some blood that had tricked down from his nose and lip.  
"Tyranitar uses it's most powerful attack and all he gets is a nose bleed?!!" Butch blurted out in disbelief.   
Silently, eyes on Butch, Ash stood up and walked calmly to him. Before Butch knew what had happened he was down on the moist grass holding his face and stomach.  
"Alright, you had it now. All of you, GO!" cried Cassidy. She launched the rest of Butch's Pokemon into the air. With a flash of red light a Houndoom, Dragonair, Meganium, Quilava and Graveler surrounded Ash, moving in on him every second. Butch, wanting to have revenge for Ash humiliating him, called out the last instruction to them, "All of you, your most powerful attack, NOW!!"   
  
Bright colours and shouts filled the area.  
  
"HA! That kid didn't stand a chance." Butch turned his head to look at the tied up Misty, Brock and Pikachu. "Right, you lot have no use to me!" Pikachu, Brock and Misty in shock didn't even shout out in retaliation.  
"TYRAN-"   
"Wait" Cassidy hissed sharply, "We could use those brats to our advantage. We could blackmail the brats' friend... by using them."  
"Itar... yes..."  
  
  
Uhnnn... where... where am I...   
Ash found that his whereabouts were chained up on a wall. The surroundings were in a basement with lots of machines around him. Shackles strapped to him and his eyes where blurry so he couldn't make out some objects.  
"LET ME GO!" He started pulling hard on the shackles holding his hands and ankles.  
"Its no use struggling... you'll never get out... now that you're with Team Rocket." Ash recognised the voice as Butch's. "What element is your favourite? Water... Dark? Well, we like Psychic and Electricity around here." He felt something being attached to arms, wrists and Ankles.  
"What are you putting on me?" Ash demanded.  
"You'll see in a minute or rather feel..."  
Searing pain covered his body as he writhed in agony, chained to the wall.  
  
"Pikachu... Brock?" Misty aroused from her unconsciousness to find herself in a cell. Herself and Brock were in a wet corner while she could just about see a depressed Pikachu slumped in another corner. Must be missing Ash...  
"Yeah?"  
"Is... Is Ash going to be alright?" Her voice started to shake. " I mean if we... we find him and... And he's..."  
"PIKA! Pika Chu pi...pikapi" Misty didn't need Ash to translate what Pikachu had just said. Even if they did get out, chances are that they wouldn't even find Ash now that Team Rocket had been through with him. And even if they did find Ash he would probably be dead. The one thing that Pikachu, all of them wanted was to at least find Ash's body so he could rest in peace. So they could rest in peace.  
Misty started to drift into a restless sleep.  
  
"So they went out, on a walk five hours ago? And they haven't returned?"  
Nurse Joy nodded to the Officer Jenny standing before her. "Yes, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu went on a walk to either a lake or a forest. The walk usually lasts two hours including both routes. I... I... think they've been kidnapped. They left all their Pokemon here for rejuvenation so they haven't got anything to protect themselves with, worst of all, all of their Pokemon are fully healed are want to know where their trainers are.  
"Don't worry we'll be sending out search teams for them. The worry for me is that Team Rocket has been on the increase of kidnaps and assassinations. Their new branch is particularly brutal, Rocket Assassins." Seeing the look on the Nurses face Jenny quickly added, "But there haven't been... many incidents around here..." Joy nodded slightly before Officer Jenny drove off to launch the search party.  
I hope they're OK...  
  
"How's he doing on the M-machine?" Butch inquired. The M-machine was a device that was attached to a person, in this case Ash, it dredged up the most forgotten memories of the person wearing it. The special thing about it was that it dredged up painful, bad memories and relived them for the person attached to the M-machine. So if in your memory you burnt your hand, the burn would appear in reality.  
"Not very well..." Cassidy smirked.  
  
Please... stop...   
"You worthless junk, you shit!!" A little boy of about four looked into eyes he had loved that looked back at him in pure hate.  
"Dad, please..." The boy looked down at the floor, black hair matted slightly with blood.  
"You deserve what you GET!" With that last word he hurled a belt at the boy. He screamed out but didn't run away.  
"What some more...?"   
  
In the Rocket basement, Butch and Cassidy watched with pleasure as Ash in reality jolted with every whip in his memory. Red raw marks appeared all over his body as he cried out.   
  
The screaming had stopped half an hour ago and Ash hung by the chains, unconscious.  
"Cassidy, the M-machine's finished. What's his status?"   
No answer.  
"Cassidy?" Butch turned round to face Cassidy, seeing her staring at the display which showed the memories of Ash.   
"What is it... oh..."   
What Cassidy was staring at was a group of legendary Pokemon...  
  
The chosen one will be safe for now... a white Pokemon Cassidy recognised as Lugia spoke telepathically.   
"Entei, en-tei."  
"With the protection given- the GS Ball"  
Suicune decided to enter the conversation. " Su-i-cune. I-Cune...Cune Sui."   
"Yes, but he will have a tough time. Being the Chosen one and all."  
"Rai-Kou, Rai-"   
"About the GS Ball- doesn't that mean he can be cap-"  
"MEW, Mew-ew"  
"SHUSH, there could be people listening!"  
" Ho-oh!"  
"As if!"  
"Entei, tei!"   
"Yeah, they can't even understand us."  
"Sui-Cune, Sui- Sui- Cune"   
"We've only got to be careful talking around the Chosen one"  
"Mew, mew-ew. Mew, mew mew"   
"That Team Rocket will give a tough life, they'll be after him till he dies"  
"Ho-oh"  
"Or until they die" Ho-oh added darkly.   
After all, he is like us, Different but alike. Never judge a book by its cover. He has a destiny. Lugia ended the conversation.  
  
Butch and Cassidy stared open mouthed at what they had just seen.  
  
  
Where am I...Ash...ASH!!??   
Misty saw Ash standing alone in the dark, he looked badly beaten. She tried to run over to him but her legs wouldn't move.  
"Ash! Your OK!"  
Her happiness faded when she saw shadows mysteriously appear and surround him. They're going to kill him... The shadows closed in on him...  
Misty closed her eyes and waited to hear the blood-curdling scream. Nothing. Instead she heard a beautiful song. The song of Lugia! Misty opened her eyes to see a golden bird or purple or orange, it was some colour -in the place Ash had been. It was bigger than Ho-oh or Lugia and its eyes looked kind and caring. Those eyes remind me of someone... Misty wondered. All of a sudden the bird started to glow a yellow colour and launched a white, yellow beam in the air from its chest. The beam landed like a wave on the shadows. They let out wails of pain before dissolving under the light.   
Misty held her breath as she looked fearfully at the bird that had just killed the shadows and maybe Ash.  
Don't worry Misty...   
  
Misty woke up to feel two grab her roughly. "You lot are gonna have a... good time depending on how you look at it." She faintly heard a 'Pika' and 'unhh' before she blacked out.  
  
What... happened? I ache so much...   
Ash looked around to find he was in some kind of holding cell. It had no window on the door. It was so dark and damp the he couldn't see a foot ahead of himself. Yet the thing that Ash was curious was that the walls, ceiling and door were reinforced with steel. It's like their afraid of something... of... me?   
"So... you're awake?"  
He saw the door of the cell open and two tough looking guards saunter in.  
"You're going to see some people." Before Ash could react one guard took him roughly by the shoulders and the other Rocket guard took him by the stomach.   
"Let me GO!" He struggled but to no avail. He was dragged pushing and kicking down a dusty corridor before he was thrust in a pitch-black room and hearing the clank of a metal door shutting.  
Shakily he got up and took in his surroundings. Ash found he was in quite a large room. It was dark and musty just like all the other rooms he had been in so far. But what scared Ash most was that the room had no windows and only one door. All of a sudden lights clicked on that hung on the ceiling, barely lighting the large room with their yellowish aura.  
Butch stepped into the light.  
"We've got a present for you... that might interest you."  
Ash turned sharply to hear a thump behind him. Upon seeing that sight he slumped down onto his knees. Brock, Misty and Pikachu all lay before him unconscious, bruises covering their bodies.  
"No...." Tears streamed down Ash's face as he looked at their cold but breathing bodies.  
"As you can see... they're alive"   
"But... for the moment... unless you do as we say..." Butch finished Cassidy's sentence   
Suddenly, to Butch and Cassidy's surprise he turned sharply to face them. Tears of sorrow now hot tears of anger.  
"HOW COULD YOU!!!"  
Without warning, Ash suddenly grabbed Butch and Cassidy by the throat and pushed them to the nearest all, still holding them by their necks.  
Feet dangling three foot above the ground.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS?!!" Ash pushed harder. The duo gasped and tried to breathe as he pushed harder on their necks, getting ready to throttle them.  
"YOU WERE GOING TO BLACKMAIL ME, WEREN'T YOU?" Butch and Cassidy started trying to loosen Ash's grip on them. This just made him angrier. A yellow blue-black aura surrounded Ash as he saw the pair trying to get away. Butch's eyes widened in awe as he saw the aura surround Ash and stopped struggling.   
"Pika...pi..?" A weak voice sounded from behind Ash. Hearing this, he dropped the pair to the floor and ran over to his Pokemon. Ash got down to his knees to Pikachu.  
"Are... are you OK?"  
"Pika..."   
"You don't look fine."  
"Pikapi... pi... ka Chu, Chu?" The two of them didn't notice Butch regaining his health.  
"What do you mean about a blue-black light? There wasn't any."  
"Pika...PIKAPI!!"   
A dagger shot straight through Ash's back and through his chest.  
In shock, Ash shakily looked down at the dagger that had gone through his chest. Blood was every where and it had already stained his trousers, there was so much of it.   
He coughed twice, coughing up blood before keeling over on to his side to reveal a smirking Butch behind him.  
"That kid didn't stand a chance."  
"Pi..."  
Ash vaguely noticed Pikachu running round him and nudging him to get up as he lapsed in to unconsciousness... again.   
  
Ash found himself floating in the middle of the air above a scene which had just happened. They can't see me...   
Suddenly, to Butch and Cassidy's surprise he turned sharply to face them. Tears of sorrow now hot tears of anger.  
"HOW COULD YOU!!!"  
Without warning, Ash suddenly grabbed Butch and Cassidy by the throat and pushed them to the nearest all, still holding them by their necks.  
Feet dangling three foot above the ground.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS?!!" Ash pushed harder. The duo gasped and tried to breathe as he pushed harder on their necks, getting ready to throttle them.  
"YOU WERE GOING TO BLACKMAIL ME, WEREN'T YOU?" Butch and Cassidy started trying to loosen Ash's grip on them. This just made him angrier. A yellow blue-black aura surrounded Ash as he saw the pair trying to get away. Butch's eyes widened in awe as he saw the aura surround Ash and stopped struggling.   
  
Can I get that angry... Pikachu was right... there was a blue light... I need to help my friend... But... how am I going to do that..?  
  
Butch watched smugly thinking that 'the brat' couldn't do anything else.  
"Pikapi..."  
"Pikachu..." Ash tried a weak smile. "You're my best... friend... you always will be..." He reached out and wiped tears that flowed down Pikachu's face while his flowed down. " Tell Brock and Misty... I'll always be there for them... tell my Pokemon ... I'll be there for them to... and I'll always be with you... Here's my gift... to you." With that, a bright white flash illuminated the dark room up revealing an empty space where Brock, Misty and Pikachu. Ash slumped down, content with the fact that his friends where safe. They're... gonna... be... OK... His ragged breathing of pain stopped. Breathless. Painless. Lifeless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello? Is anybody still here reading this?!!   
Yay! The third chapters finished! Sorry it took so long I would have posted it two weeks ago but my damn computer deleted all of it (Which pissed me off no end) and then I couldn't re-write it be cause I went on holiday. Anyway it's here! Yay! Thanks for those positive comments! The next one should (*Hopefully*) be long.  
Anyways, How is Ash going to live? Heh, it's not over yet!  
  
Bai Bai !  
  
Ash N Brock!  
  
P.S. R&R!!!!! :-)  
  
  



	4. Awake

Disclaimer: Hey, ya know what, I don't own Pokemon. Who saw that coming?  
  
  
Hello! Just to tell you before I go on I am deleting the chapter where I am whining my head off when I upload my next chapter! BTW I have decided that these ' ' (Apostrophes) will show thoughts/internal monologue. Pokemon translation is just,  
"Pikapi Pikapi"  
"Underneath the pokemon speak"  
  
  
Butch looked at the Ash in contempt. The dagger stuck out of Ash's back at an angle, the hilt covered in red. Calmly, Butch walked over to him and yanked the dagger out of his back causing more external bleeding. The weapon had caused a deep gash in Ash's back, near the spine, so deep it was a slice right through his body. The point had gone through a lung and probably a rib or the sternum.  
'I don't know how he did it, I mean, how he got rid of his bratty friends - they aren't of any use while he is dead but the brat's gone now. Right?' Butch tried convincing himself.  
"Cassidy, tell the boss he's dead."  
"Right away" She replied, hardly containing the glee of defeating Ash out of her voice while walking fast out of the room.  
"You! Out in the corridor!" A guard turned to face Butch.  
"Get some scientists together and tell them to perform an autopsy on him- I want to know what makes him tick. Take the brat out of my sight." The rocket came in and heaved Ash off the floor onto his shoulders. Ash's arms dangled at the back of the guard, which dripped red blood onto the floor.  
"Watch the blood, I don't want the floor stained Y'know." Butch grunted uncaringly, showing no signs of remorse.  
'Some how I don't think the brat's dead...' Shaking off the feeling of a bad omen, Butch strode off to his office.  
  
"Pi..." Pikachu woke up to find himself in a Pokecentre on a comfy Pokebed.   
"Pikapi Chu pi Kachu kapi... Pi Kachuchu Chu Pika pipi?"  
"Ash! What's happened to him...? I think I missing something" he tried to remember what had happened but it was all fuzzy. He could just make out blue stuff and red stuff and then a white flash. Frantically, Pikachu jumped off the bed. Obviously he wasn't up to full health as he landed on his head. ' I feel like I was hurt...' Pikachu looked down at himself, it looked like he had a few bruises but they had healed. 'How did I get those...'  
Pikachu bolted down the corridor, looking for Brock and Misty. Finally he came across a door that was ajar and peeped in.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran up to Brock and Misty and cuddled up to them when he noticed depressed faces looking at him.  
"Where's Ash?"  
"Pikapi..?" The memories came back.   
"...But I don't know how you got away and how you got so few cuts from what had happened to you" Pikachu hadn't even noticed Nurse Joy in his distress. ' She must've been here talking before I came in...'   
"I found you outside the Pokemon Centre unconscious," She continued, "It's lucky you got here, I was about to close..." Misty and Brock nodded.  
"Pi..."  
"Pikachu, do you know?" Misty asked softly  
"Pikapipi Pika Chu Chu pikapi Kachu...Chu ka Chu Pikapi Pipi Pika Ka Chu Kachu..."  
"Ash died but he saved us, because he...he said we were the best friends he ever had..."  
Pikachu continued to babble out Pi's and Chu's until he sat down looking at the floor   
Brock and Misty looked confused at Pikachu, not knowing what he had said. They both knew it was bad. Somehow. But they didn't know what.  
"Pikachu, we don't know what you've said but we're going to find Ash"  
"Pikapi Pi..."  
"Ash's dead..."  
He sullenly watched Nurse Joy, Brock and Misty make preparations to search for Ash.  
  
Butch hummed a little tune as he tided away his paperwork. Now that brat was gone he didn't have as much on his mind. He was interrupted by a knock at the door and a scientist bursting in. The scientist exhausted and he looked like he'd seen a ghost from his pale, pale face.  
  
"Sir! Sorry to burst in on you but - but -" The panting scientist blurted out.  
"Spit it out!"  
"The patient..."  
"Yes..."  
"He... he...he's..."  
"You're trying my patience..." Butch warned.  
"He's alive..."  
"WHAT?!?" The scientist shrank back in fear at the anger of his superior. He was even more afraid than when the test subject woke up. Gulping, the scientist stammered out his last sentence,  
"A-and he's just d-destroyed half the l-lab"  
"Oh..."  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter was short! The next will be *hopefully* longer and I will *Hopefully* upload it quicker than the other chapters. Anyway read and review!   



	5. Back To Where It Began!

Disclaimer: Do I own Pokemon? No, I don't think so.  
  
I said that I would delete the Chapter with me peeved, but I can't be bothered!  
OK, I have just noticed that someone has reveiwed my story my name. That happens to be my brother, I didn't log out of my accout-thing properly so he reveiwed it. I'm not conceited Y'know! And besides, I don't makes stupid spelling errors like 'Stoey'!! I hope anyway!  
If anybody has any relatives, or friends in the World Trade Centres, my deepest sympathy goes out to you and I hope for the good. This chapter is dedicated to the Tragedy of The World Trade Centres.  
  
  
Ash's POV.  
  
'Being dead isn't so bad. I just won't see...Hey! I mustn't be dead if I am talking to my self! Wait, I'm talking to myself?'  
'No.'  
'Aw great, now I'm arguing with myself'  
'No, chosen one.'  
'Chosen one?!! Lugia?!!!'  
'Yes, you're not dead...'  
'... But I got stabbed...'  
'You will probably never die'  
'What?!! I'm confused...'  
'It is time to release your energy'  
'... But I don't want any 'energy'...'  
'It's your destiny'  
'... But... but...'  
'This may hurt...'  
'Aaaaaaaah!!'  
  
  
I screamed out loud and felt a tingling flow through me. Electricity suddenly surged the machines around me, short - circuited and exploded. This lead to other machines until the place looked like a bomb had hit it. '... When Lugia said it *may* hurt. It wasn't a 'may' it was a 'definitely'...huh? What... just happened... Where am I...? Oh no...'  
I looked around briefly and jumped from this mattress thing I was lying on. I was in some kind of white room. Strange instruments surrounded the bed I had been on, now all broken with some people holding scalpels and needles backing away from me. 'Why are these people running away from me?..' Then, I realised. "What? You were going to experiment on me?!! Did you *ever* think that I could be alive?" Stupid question. A scientist ran out of the room. I decided to let him go. I started to walk, carefully, to a guy in a white coat. I held on to the bed - thing I had been lying on for support. The guy looked at me, horrified. '...Oh no... every thing the test subject touches gets frazzled...by electricity?'  
"I am NOT a test subject!!" I shouted at the man. Where did that come from? That guy said it. But I didn't hear anything. Aaah! They're coming for me!  
One of them was coming at me. With a needle!!  
"Stay where you are" He stated "It'll make this a lot easier..."  
"NO!" He stopped in surprise. " You want to make me into a guinea pig. So you can find out what makes me, me. Well, you're in for a BIG surprise." I lunged at this guy that had annoyed me. I landed on him and pinned him down with my hands. He seemed to jolt up and down, like he was being shocked by Pikachu... electricity? Suddenly he just stopped moving and just lay there. 'What have I done?' I got off him and walked backwards until I banged into something. It didn't matter. This guy's... dead... because of... me...  
"I didn't mean it" I spoke up "I didn't want any energy..." I noticed one of the scientists' jump at me out of the corner of my eye. I reacted by punching him square in the nose. He fell backward and didn't get up. 'You just killed him. Out of cold blood!!'  
"I didn't mean to" Five faces started at me. "You just said something, didn't you?" Nobody answered. "I'll take this as a no..."  
One of the remaining scientist - people grabbed a syringe from a near by and ran towards me. I started to run to the side. Something grabbed my head and held me tightly with an arm pulling on my neck to keep me still. I looked up. "You!" Butch grinned but it faded as he started to shake violently and look like he was having a fit. "HA! You weren't expecting that.!!" I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I looked to see the scientist that had jabbed that syringe in it. Also him smiling smugly. Butch had just held me so I could be sedated. A guy looked at me as I started to sway. Everything got blurry. Not before I saw a face of a guy looking at me from behind Butch. It was the guy that ran out of the room when I woke up!! I keeled over onto my left side causing that syringe to go in deeper. A dull pain, just like my vision. All blurry. If only I'd caught that guy who got Butch. I can't think straight. Why'd I have to be the Chosen One? Life isn't fair...  
  
(End Ash's POV)  
  
  
"You go clean up." Butch called to the Scientist as he ran down the corridor. The scientist looked at the damage caused by Ash and sighed. Why'd he have to clean this up? He faintly heard his superior talking to Cassidy as he ran,  
" Meet me by the Boss's office"  
"...."  
"Yes, I'll explain on the way, OK?"  
  
Giovanni looked at the old, stone tablet in frustration. What did it mean? He could translate it, but he didn't understand it. "A person that is linked to a Pokeball - but a Pokeball that is GS." Giovanni muttered under his breath "This person has energies, but everyone has the energy to do things. But these are special energies. How can you have special energies?!!" His face grew red in frustration "Maybe this person is hyperactive. This mysterious person is equal to those with natural energies. The lightning, psychic, dark, grass, fire, ground, fighting, flying, water, poison and normal energies. He is the one that has that natural energy of life...let see...he is linked to a Pokeball with GS... does that mean he can be captured? And if he is life, does that mean he doesn't die?" Giovanni smiled wickedly at thought of an ultimate fighting machine at his side. A knock at his office interrupted his thoughts.  
"Come in!" He shouted gruffly. In burst Butch and Cassidy.  
"Well?..."  
"The test subject isn't dead... he's alive..."  
"Experiment on him. I want to see him... how he reacts..."  
  
  
Giovanni and the duo watched through a two - way mirror at his 'subject.' Ash struggled against the metal clamps, doing their job and 'clamping' him in place. "Let me go!!"  
"Now, do you think we'd do that?" A man in a white lab coat told him. "You're in for the time of your life"  
The lab - coat guy lifted a scalpel off a tray and looked at it. "You never notice how sharp these are, until you have to use it." He walked over to Ash and pulled Ash's T-shirt off leaving his stomach bare.  
"Wait!" Ash stammered. "Your not gonna use that without an anaesthetic?"  
"Well, if you had an anaesthetic it would be the point of this exercise"  
Ash's experimenter sliced the scalpel across his stomach leaving a deep gash. Ash screamed out in pain as the scientist slowly drew the scalpel across his body.  
  
...It is time to release some more of your energy...   
'... Lugia......'  
Lugia felt Ash scream in his mind.  
...This energy will help you...  
'...Make it stop...'  
I will release this on-  
'...I don't want any energy...'  
This will hurt...  
  
"Aaaah!" Ash screamed in agony. An invisible force emitted from Ash's body nearly completely destroying the lab. The scientist was thrown backwards and slammed into a wall, unconscious. The clamps holding Ash shattered. He knew this was his chance to escape from this hell - hole and staggered from the bed. Ash started to run to the door and decided to take a left down the corridor.  
  
"Guards, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Goivanni roared from behind the mirror. 'This kid is the one with the 'energies'' He had heard the subject muttering words like he was talking to someone.  
  
Ash ran down the corridor, running faster than he had thought possible. The doors and lights seemed to zoom by. Ash heard load stomping behind him and looked. Several Rocket guards were following him!! He made a dash right then a sharp left until he found himself at a dead end. He pushed on the wall in front of him. It didn't budge. Ash backed against the wall and fell to his knees waiting for the guards to get him. 'If only I could feel the air, not this stale air in here... I wish to see the Pokemon and...and trees and ... and life...' His hair blew slightly in a gentle breeze and he felt a bit warmer, like the sun beating down on your face.  
'Wind? Warmth?'  
Ash opened his eyes to sunlight. The wall was gone and in its place was a gaping hole. He looked at the 'incoming' Rockets. Only they weren't coming for him. They had just stopped and where looking at him like he had caused the hole. 'I have a feeling I did that...' Ash used this distraction to escape into the grassy plain. Pokemon chirped in it's native language and trees swayed gently in a breeze. But he didn't have time to look at those things. Ash ran past the Pokemon and the trees in fear of his life. 'Oh no... I can hear voices... they must've caught up with me...' Ash collapsed on the grass out of breath, tired, bleeding and in a panic. 'They're gonna find me... I don't want to go through that again...unhh...'  
"Look! He's over here!" 'A voice. I recognise. Misty's? Cassidy's?'  
"We gotta get him back"   
Ash felt a pair of strong arms lift him up. He struggled weakly, trying to get away.  
"Don't worry, you're gonna be OK..." The voice seemed soothing but like the voice was about to break and crack because of sorrow.  
'What have they done to him?? He - he's a mess... A - A -...'   
"I'm home..." Ash murmured before the blackness he was all too used to take over.  
  
  
  
  
So, How did you like that chapter? Was it good? Bad? BTW could somebody please tell me what attacks Umbreon, Nidoking and Arcanine have? I need it for my next chapter.  
Thank you!  
  
Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Revealing some?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. 

So sorry for the late chapter, I have been *so* tired and well, I could go on and on and on and on…. You get the point!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my ficcy and extra special thanks to Pheonixx and Bahamut999 who gave me the attacks for Umbreon, Arcanine and Nidoking!! I'm gonna use them next chapter as this one is really long! NOT SHORT!!!!!!!! Thanx for those attacks!!!!!!!

Everything fuzzed into focus. '_Wha..? I-I must be in some kind of Pokemon centre…._' Ash opened his eyes to a white room of his own, lying on a comfy bed. A bedside table was next to him with a glass of water on and a slight wind moved the curtains of an open window. The last thing he noticed was that he was hooked up to a machine that monitored his heartbeat. 'Was I… that…bad..?' 

"Pikachu! Brock! Misty! Where are you?" Ash shouted hoarsely, knowing that he sent them somewhere when they were unconscious. "Anybody!" Ash stated to rush out of the bed, when, no sooner than he had done it, caused a shooting pain through his body. "Uhh, guess lying in bed is best…." 

A yellow blur shot out from the hall into his room and landed on Ash.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu greeted Ash by jumping onto his chest. He winced as Pikachu landed on himself but nonetheless kept a smile.

"Pikachu!!" Ash hugged his Pokemon as much as he could without causing the shooting pain. 

"Ash! You're OK!!" Brock and Misty shortly followed, Misty bursting in first and hugging Ash.

"Oww!"

"Oops… Sorry…are you OK?"

"…I'm fine…" He muttered. 'WHY, do you think I'm in a Pokemon centre, then? Because I'm fine?' He looked at the group before him. Something was missing! 

"Where are Cyndaquil, Chikorita and the others?!!" Ash panicked suddenly.

"They're fine…. They're sleeping…" He seemed to relax at that. And rest a bit more in his bed. Ash asked how he got there and looked in a calculating way at Brock and Misty as they fidgeted under his gaze.

"……We found you by some trees" Brock spoke up, hesitant "…You were in a… bad shape" _Understatement of the year _"…We..we… go-"

"Well hi, Ashy boy."

"Gary?!!!" 

"Just beat another trainer Ashy Boy. Couldn't help but wonder what you were doing here. Pokemon training too much for you?" Ash looked back at Gary. How dare he?! He'd better not say anymore or he'll get what's coming… 

"Couldn't get another badge out of sympathy just like all the others? Hmmm. Thought so." The glass of water next to Ash shattered, the pieces of glass fell to the floor clattering. Brock and Misty looked upon Ash with unease. He just seemed to glare at Gary. 

"Gary…just _go_…" Brock intervened. He took him roughly by the arm and pulled him to the door.

"And remember Ashy boy," Gary continued sneering, and although being pulled back by Brock, he had not acted in surprise; rather like he had been expecting it, "When I win against you, you won't get any sympathy from me if you have to be hospitalised because losing is *so* bad. Just like you are now." The windows exploded inwards, shards of glass falling to the floor.

"Smell ya later."

Brock looked suspiciously at Ash, thinking.

****

"…Ash, I'm concerned about you…" Said Nurse Joy. "You seem to have a scar near your sternum like something went through you, a scar across your stomach, numerous scrapes, cuts and bruises all over your body as well as marks on yourself caused by whips and red-raw marks on your wrists and ankles.

Ash gasped silently from the memories aroused and forced to look in Nurse Joy's eyes.

"I'm surprised you're still alive to put it bluntly. Look… Ash… are you OK to tell me what happened..?" She paused, "I need to know…"

He looked away, eyes hazy.

"… No…"

"…Tell me when you…feel like talking…"

After Nurse Jot exited, Misty spoke softly,

"… Ash… do you want to tell us what happened..?"

He hugged Pikachu tighter before answering. As though he was looking for peace and comfort he couldn't find. After a long time he spoke a whisper.

"……. They…they stabbed me…." 

"Uh, may I point out, that if you died how did you live?"

"We….I…didn't…die…." Brock and Misty looked confused, seeing this he stopped,

"You wouldn't understand…." He hugged Pikachu harder still looking for that comfort and hope. Ash stroked Pikachu fondly. His fur felt soft under touch and it calmed him to think he didn't have to _dream _of seeing Pikachu or his friends like… like… He was with them. More hope than ever with them.

"Pikapi kapika…"

__

'I understand…'

A small smile appeared on Ash's face, "Thanks…" 

Pikachu looked lopsided at his friend inquisitively, most people said that this was the cutest look a Pikachu could give, apart from when it was happy and in it's true nature. Or when it was showing loyalty.

"Pikapi Pika Kachu…"

__

"…Ash… You're alive…I thought you were dead…." 

He hugged Pikachu tighter. The mouse type Pokemon asked a deeper question.

"…Pi…ka chu..?" 

"…_How did you…live..?"_

"I don't know…"

Moments later Ash was asleep.

***

"What do you think he was talking about?"

"I don't know but something happened there…."

"…Yeah, I think Ash is hiding something from us, something that he's even confused about…"

***

"Wahey! I'm outta that stuffy Pokecentre!!" Misty sighed at the over-active Ash in front of her.

"Yeah, well remember Nurse Joy only let you out 'cos you pleaded even though you recovered quicker than she expected." Ash just ignored her and just ran along hyper-ly ahead of them.

"Ha! I'm gonna catch some Pokemon and beat that Gary! Let's go down that path, remember Nurse Joy said that there were lots of Pokemon to catch!"

Brock looked reluctant. All of the group looked reluctant. They'd expected Ash to be more careful after his experience.

"I dunno Ash…"

"Pii…"

"Oh come on!"

Reluctantly Pikachu, Brock and Misty agreed and followed Ash to path.

**

A boy stood inside a Video-phone.

"Keep track of him- he's got potential for us to exploit" The man stroked his pet Persian, and smiled evilly at the thought. "Are you close by him?"

"Yes. I saw him in the Pokecentre two weeks ago. I have stayed in the area just in case you needed me." He smirked "You did a pretty good job with him, sir, are you sure he's the one? He didn't look to special in that bed."

"Are you questioning what I saw?"

"…N-no sir."

"I want you to get there a quick as you can. NOW." He ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Also, test him – to see if he is the right one, I don't want to take any chances."

***

"Cool! Look! Lets go down that path – There are lots of Pokemon there!!" Ash waved maniacally and pointed down a dusty path.

Misty sighed.

"Pleeeeeese!" He looked at her in a pleading way. She looked at him once. How could she refuse? After all, he had been cooped up at that Pokemon Centre. They need to relax as well.

"…OK…OK… you need a break," she finally gave in.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Come on…" She wasn't in the mood for arguing with Brock, "Anyway, he's halfway down the path and into the forest ahead, now."

"Huh? HEY!!! Wait up!! Stop Ash! Ash! ASH!!!

***

The trio stopped to catch their breath. 

"I… forgot…how hyperactive…Ash was…" Brock wearily collapsed on the ground. Panting on the ground he took in his surroundings. The path they had just ran along had broadened out into a clearing and the forest that had been around them had thinned out; now they were dotted about the place. A steep, chalky rock side lay ahead of them, almost vertical and the tallest thing around, as though it could have been a look out.

Misty stood up. 

"Kay, we've just travelled through a forest and ended up… somewhere. DOES ANYBODY HAVE AN IDEA WHERE WE ARE???!!"

Ash peered through a bush, apparently looking for Pokemon "Who needs a map!"

Brock pulled the map out of his bag and studied it. "Hmmm… Well it appears we are somewhere from the Pokemon Centre… Nurse Joy…. Nurse Joy…"

Misty looked Ash "Who needs a map? Apparently us as no one knows where we are. And you," She turned to a starry-eyed Brock, "A Reality check is in order!" 

And so the mallet came down.

Ash yelped with excitement upon seeing a Pokemon "I found one! I found it!"

"You've found what?" Came a familiar snidey voice "You've found your common sense, have you? About time too."

"Gary?!" Ash turned sharply to see Gary in front of the sheer rock side, cocky as usual. "Brock woke up groaning, and Misty watched the older boy with great intent.

"Don't look too surprised. And why do you always say that? Saying 'Gary' every time you see me gets boring after a while."

Ash grunted in reply.

"Looking for your Pikachu? I'm not surprised. I knew it would run away sooner or later," Ash stepped forward and an annoyed "Pika" sounded, but Gary just ignored them. "The rat must've known you were a bad trainer, it was obviously looking for me."

He was starting to go too far.

"Well, I don't want to have the rat _anyway_. It was a sure thing that is was weak, didn't like it's trainer, thought _he_ was a bad trainer and generally, a stupid, idiotic Pratty, little _thing. _A thing that is _owned. _A thing that doesn't have feelings, all Pokemon are _inferior- _especiall_y that one_" 

Gary smiled cruelly but it faded as he saw his rival's face. He backed up a bit. He'd never seen his face

Misty and Brock turned to see Ash's expression but their attention was diverted to a sudden cry from Gary.

He had suddenly flown from where he was standing to be held up, as if in suspension against the rock face. From his expression, it looked as if an invisible force was pressing against his entire being.

Ash walked backward, looking in horror at what was happening. Surprise and disbelief was written all over his face.

Brock slowly turned to Ash. "Stop it," he spoke softly.

"Stop what?" He was surprised at how much his voice shook from the anger and from the surprise.

"You're hurting Gary." Misty spoke as softly as Brock.

As much as Ash hated Gary, he didn't want to see him _…._

"He's hurt me! My feelings… Pikachu's feelings most…"

"_He_ hasn't hurt you physically."

"Pichuka…"

Ash looked at Gary. 

"Hey, look," Gary strangled out "Even your Pikachu is agreeing that it's annoying and inferior."

'How can he do this…. He's against a rock face, in the air and he's still causing pain….' Ash thought aggressively.

Gary cried out in pain as it seemed the invisible force seemed to increase its pressure on him. 

Ash glared at him, eyes blazing with fury.

"And well, I personally think you are the worst trainer-ever…" The Pokemon Trainer managed to say.

He was finding it hard to breathe now. Ragged breathing could be heard, and, somehow, Gary unhooked some Pokeballs from his belt and shakily threw them down to Ash.

His Nidoking, Arcanine and Umbreon appeared in the clap of white and took their battle position for their opponent. They looked around the clearing, but found no Pokemon except three annoying little people and one Pikachu- but that didn't look ready to fight.

"Umbreon… A-attack… him…" Gary pointed to his rival who backed away from the psychic pokemon "And Arcanine! Go…go for those to."

***

Ash watched as the Umbreon he faced walked towards him. He couldn't do this! Gary couldn't attack people with Pokemon! He wasn't _that_ lowly… 

Gary called out Umbreon's first attack….


	7. Author's Note

A/N:  
  
Hi! Sorry to anyone, who might be waiting for Secrets to be updated, it's on hold at the mo. I just can't think of a way to continue it, I DID have a plot, but I lost it and can't remember it. Also, I have totally gone off Pokemon. I'm really sorry - I know if I read this about one of my fave fix, I'd be pretty peeved. Anyways, I definitely WILL try to post a chapter sometime soon, though the definition of 'soon' depends on whether GCSE Coursework or writers block lessens.  
  
ANB 


End file.
